June 17, 2014
Ranger Mike provides us with the latest bear update. Six bears seen today, including 89 Backpack & 130 Tundra: 2014.06.17 BACKPACK 89 & TUNDRA 130 SEEN RMIKE COMMENT.JPG|Ranger Mike's comment from Brooks Camp with the latest bear update INFO BEARS SEEN RMIKE 2014.06.17 01 BACKPACK 89 AND TUNDRA 130.JPG|89 Backpack & 130 Tundra INFO BEARS SEEN RMIKE 2014.06.17 02 BACKPACK 89 AND TUNDRA 130.JPG|89 Backpack & 130 Tundra INFO BEARS SEEN RMIKE 2014.06.17 03 BACKPACK 89 AND TUNDRA 130.JPG|89 Backpack & 130 Tundra INFO BEARS SEEN RMIKE 2014.06.17 04 BACKPACK 89 AND TUNDRA 130.JPG|89 Backpack & 130 Tundra INFO BEARS SEEN RMIKE 2014.06.17 05 BACKPACK 89 AND TUNDRA 130.JPG|89 Backpack & 130 Tundra INFO BEARS SEEN RMIKE 2014.06.17 06 BACKPACK 89 AND TUNDRA 130.JPG|89 Backpack & 130 Tundra INFO BEARS SEEN RMIKE 2014.06.17 07 BACKPACK 89 AND TUNDRA 130.JPG|89 Backpack & 130 Tundra INFO BEARS SEEN RMIKE 2014.06.17 07 BACKPACK 89 AND TUNDRA 130.JPG|89 Backpack & 130 Tundra INFO BEARS SEEN RMIKE 2014.06.17 08 BACKPACK 89 AND TUNDRA 130.JPG|89 Backpack & 130 Tundra INFO BEARS SEEN RMIKE 2014.06.17 09 BACKPACK 89 AND TUNDRA 130.JPG|89 Backpack & 130 Tundra INFO BEARS SEEN RMIKE 2014.06.17 10 BACKPACK 89 AND TUNDRA 130.JPG|89 Backpack & 130 Tundra INFO BEARS SEEN RMIKE 2014.06.17 11 BACKPACK 89 AND TUNDRA 130.JPG|89 Backpack & 130 Tundra INFO BEARS SEEN RMIKE 2014.06.17 12 BACKPACK 89 AND TUNDRA 130.JPG|89 Backpack & 130 Tundra INFO BEARS SEEN RMIKE 2014.06.17 13 BACKPACK 89 AND TUNDRA 130.JPG|89 Backpack & 130 Tundra INFO BEARS SEEN RMIKE 2014.06.17 14 BACKPACK 89 AND TUNDRA 130.JPG|89 Backpack & 130 Tundra INFO BEARS SEEN RMIKE 2014.06.17 15 BACKPACK 89 AND TUNDRA 130.JPG|89 Backpack & 130 Tundra INFO BEARS SEEN RMIKE 2014.06.17 16 BACKPACK 89 AND TUNDRA 130.JPG|89 Backpack & 130 Tundra Ranger Mike answers some viewer questions about the bears: 2014.06.17 INFO BACKPACK AND TUNDRA INFO RMIKE - RIVERROCK.JPG|Riverrock's question - Are you surprised to see (89) Backpack this early or is this what he normally does? 2014.06.17 INFO BACKPACK AND TUNDRA SEEN RMIKE - LIZZIED.JPG|Lizzied's question - They are thin, but otherwise they look healthy, yes? INFO BEAR BEHAVIOR SOWS FOLLOWING MALES IN JUNE RMIKE 2014.06.17.JPG|Sandbear's question - Do sows follow males at times for mating or is this unusual behavior? INFO 489 TED 480 OTIS 410 FOUR TON RMIKE - MOCHA 2014.06.17.JPG|Mocha's question - Will you let us know as soon as poss when (489) Ted arrives? And of course (480) Otis? Oh and 410? Ranger Mike also shares with us the other wildlife seen at Brooks Camp recently: INFO OTHER ANIMALS SEEN AT BROOKS RMIKE 2014.06.17.JPG|Moose & calf a few weeks ago, lynx on Sunday, and wolf yesterday Ranger Roy pops in to spend some time with us today: 2014.06.17 RROY CHEETOS CHOCOLATE AND BEAR COME TOGETHER MOMENT.JPG|Coming together in a moment of unity, bound by our love of bears, chocolate, and Cheetos (and/or Pringles). INFO KATMAI THE ENDS OF THE EARTH MOVIE RROY 2014.06.17.JPG|While we wait for the cams check out Katmai National Park and Preserve: The Ends of the Earth available through Alaska Geographic. Please also consider rating the film. (add event here)